


In the Lows and the Highs

by Calla Mansi (MeilinLuo13)



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Oneshot collection, The Penniless Princess, adopted family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeilinLuo13/pseuds/Calla%20Mansi
Summary: [The Penniless Princess] A collection of one-shots focusing on Sara Crewe and Mr. Carrisford as they navigate their new family.
Kudos: 1





	1. That First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the growing relationship between Sara and Mr. Carrisford after he adopts her, because I'm a sucker for sudden family, and people having to adjust to living with and taking care of a child. And The Penniless Princess just happens to be one of my favorite VeggieTales stories, so here we are.
> 
> These stories won't be in any particular order, they'll just be as I come up with them. This particular one takes place that first night after Mr. Carrisford finds and adopts Sara.

“Is the room to your liking, my dear?”

He watched her eyes widen as she stepped into the bedroom. It was quite grand, and perhaps even a bit extravagant for a little girl such as her. But, after everything she had been through, it wasn’t wrong to pamper her for a while.

She moved about the room, taking in the wardrobe, of all her lovely new dresses. And while she seemed pleased with them, it was the shelf full of books that really caught her attention. She seemed quite excited, seeing all the tomes neatly lined up from end to end. He made note of this for future matters.

Just as he was beginning to worry slightly at her silence, Sara stopped by the bed and turned back to him with a smile. “It’s perfect, thank you!” she said, and he couldn’t help the small amount of pride that she could be happy here.

It had been a concern he’d had, a nagging in the back of his mind even while he’d sunk further into despair after not being able to locate his dear friend’s daughter. Throughout his search, there had always been a fear that he wouldn’t have the talent to even look after a child in the first place. Even if he found her, would he be able to care for the girl the way she deserved to be cared for? The way her father cared for her, and would still care for her if he had survived?

He was drawn from his thoughts as Sara moved to stand in the middle of the room, looking around once more. “It has such a wonderful feel to it. And the paintings are like things I had seen when Papa and I were still living in Africa!”

He smiled; he had hoped she would appreciate them. Douglas had mentioned that Sara hadn’t been fond of living in the city.

“And the room is large enough to invite all my friends over!” She paused then, looking up at him with a hopeful smile. “If it would be all right to have them over, of course.”

He laughed softly, walking over to where she stood and gently picking her up. “Of course. Remember, this is _your_ home now, as well. Your friends are welcome any time you wish to have them over.”

A smile lit her face, and he was just a bit surprised when she embraced him. “Thank you, Mr. Carrisford!”

Returning the embrace, he then walked over and placed her on her bed. “You’re quite welcome. But please, call me Thomas.”

She blinked up at him. “Thomas?”

“Yes.” It occurred to him that he never did properly introduce himself. “Now that I’m going to be taking care of you, we’re going to be family. So you may call me Thomas.”

“Family…” The word rolled off her tongue, and given that they had only met a few hours ago he wondered if it was too soon to assume such familiarity. But his concern eased as her smile brightened.

At least until she fell quiet again, a thoughtful expression crossing over her face as she looked up at him again. “Then...may I call you ‘Uncle’?”

It was his turn to blink, not at all expecting that. “Would...you really like to?” It was all he could think of to say. Here he had been worried about familiarity, could she really be so comfortable addressing him this way?

Apparently so, as she seemed to mistake his reaction for a rebuff, judging by the way she suddenly held her teddy bear closer, glancing away almost nervously. “Oh...yes. It’s just...you were my father’s dear friend, after all. So you must have meant so much to Papa...and that he must have meant a great deal to you, as well. And...if we’re going to be family, then I thought it would be nice if we... _sounded_ like family. So that you and I will mean as much to each other as Papa meant to us.”

For a moment he was silent, his words escaping him as he regarded this girl with a sort of awe. ‘Oh, my friend…’ he thought. ‘What a child you have.’

“Uncle, huh…?” he finally said, the word said slowly as if to test it out himself. Looking back at her, he smiled. “I think...I would like that very much.”

A look of relief passed over her face as she finally met his eyes again, happy once again. And with a smile of his own, he gently tucked the blankets in around her. “All right, my dear, it is time for bed now. There is much we have to do tomorrow.”

She nodded, though seemed to be thinking once again. “Uncle?” she said softly.

“Yes?”

She glanced away for a moment, hugging her bear again. “Will you...Will you read me a story? Papa...Papa used to read to me before bed.”

He smiled gently, smoothing down the sheets a little. “Of course.” Walking over to the book shelf, his eyes skimmed over the titles before he made a selection, and she scooted over a bit to make room for him so he could sit on the bed beside her.

Once he was settled next to her, she leaned lightly against him to read with him.

It was such a little thing, but it still startled him a bit how quickly she seemed to feel so at ease with him. For him, he found that this would all take some getting used to, suddenly caring for a child. But he felt it would be quite worth it, in the long run.

And besides, he’d made a promise, after all.


	2. Before They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could not help wondering more and more about Mr. Carrisford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This technically takes place before Sara and Mr. Carrisford officially meet. But my mind latched onto this and wouldn't go away, so I had to write something about it.

After meeting his butlers, Sara found herself rather curious about Mr. Carrisford.

She wanted to believe that the treatment that Becky and she received from Miss Minchin could not be typical for how all servants were treated. However, she was sure that perhaps there could be many people, like Miss Minchin, who would look down upon servants. Indeed, she herself had never much considered servants’ feelings until she had met Becky, as much as she hated to admit so.

But perhaps that was what she found so fascinating about Mr. Carrisford. Jacques and Pierre were quite delightful, and seemed very happy to be working for him. They even had time to sit up on the roof, so they must have been given some time off, even if just for that evening when she met them.

Perhaps it might have been her own wishful thinking, but Jacques and Pierre seemed to be treated fairly, even though they were servants like Becky and she were. And somehow, it made her think of Papa...how he would treat those who worked under him. She imagined that Jacques and Pierre would also have been quite happy working for her father.

And she could not help wondering more and more about Mr. Carrisford...what kind of man he must be to have such joyful and earnest butlers. What must it be like, she thought, to work for someone who treated their servants so well? Maybe she was expecting too much, building up a fantastic image in her mind, but she found herself hoping for a chance to find out someday...to meet such a person that could be so kind, even to servants.

Hoping to meet someone that could be just like her dear Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sara finally gets to see Mr. Carrisford, she comments, "I must admit, I was very excited to meet you." I'd always wondered about that, so this is my reasoning why.


End file.
